Containers offer convenient means by which to carry items and to protect the contents of the container. If containers are to be portable, they must be unobtrusive, lightweight, and appropriate for the environment in which they may be stored. The nature of the container may imply the nature of the contents. The contents may be valuable, confidential or even embarrassing, so it may be advantageous to conceal the container itself. Containers may be concealed in any number of ways such as camouflage, underneath clothing, or placed in larger containers/bags.
Women have needs related to their physiology, and they often find that dealing with physiological issues can be embarrassing. Any indication that a woman is dealing with physiological issues can be a source for public humiliation or embarrassment and is often viewed as a private matter. If a woman is attempting to deal with treating her physiological problems, she often goes to great efforts to conceal the issues. For example, women may go to great efforts to conceal their menstruation periods, along with the use of a feminine napkin or tampons while menstruating.